The Pearl of Love
(yes, all dialogue is in aquatic) Oyster was on his way home after a mission, simply retrieving some scrolls from the Sand Kingdom. He was swimming back to the kingdom with his trusty waterproof satchel around his neck, when something glittering caught his eye, and he he swam down to it. It was a bit covered in sand, so he had to dig a little. It was revealed to be a blue pearl that fitted in the palm of his claws. He admired it as it glittered in his claws. “Hmm, a sort of aquamarine..” He thought, when something came to his mind. “Marina…. Maybe she’d like this!” He beamed to himself. She gave him a pretty coral rock a few months ago, so he thought that this would be the perfect thank you. “Besides, this would be the perfect time to tell her…” He tucked it in his satchel, and happily swam to the kingdom. When he saw the kingdom come into view, he spotted Marina in her usual scouting spot, and swam over to her. “Hi Marina!” He said happily. “Hello Oyster, how was your mission?” She asked. “Oh, it went well, thank you” He said, quite excited. “In fact, I want to show you something” “Really? What is it?” Marina asked, and Oyster went blank. He suddenly became nervous, as he didn’t really think about what to say. “Umm.. I…” He began. “Did I say show? Sorry, I meant tell, sorry. I saw a lot of pretty looking Oysters on my way here, or, I mean, there” He said nervously. Marina nodded, yet looked somewhat suspicious. “Alright, but you seem unsure, are you feeling alright?” She asked. “Yeah! I’m fine!” He claimed. “But you’re shaking, are you sure you’re not sick?” “Marina, I’m fine, uh, the Queen is probably expecting me, I should go” He said, more hurriedly than usual. He swam away quickly, and Marina eyed him curiously. “Great job Oyster, you made yourself look like an idiot in front of your best friend.” He thought as he swam to the castle. “I didn’t plan at all, and it went so well up to the part when she actually asked me” A few hours later, when it was dark, Oyster was holding the blue aquamarine pearl. He stared at it intently, and despite it’s beauty, it seemed as if it was mocking him for messing up. “Lord Kami, please give me another chance” He said to himself, and sighed. As if the god heard him at that moment, Oyster looked up and was shocked to see Marina on one of the castle balconies, staring at the quivering full moon. He ducked, and his mind raced. “What do I do what do I do what do I do?” He said in his mind. He eventually calmed down, and decided to just swam up to her and see how it went, without panicking. Hopefully. When Oyster reached the balcony, he expected Marina to notice and turn around. But to his surprise, she didn’t. She just continued to stare at the moon. Oyster studied her, and somehow, the way the light shone down on her emeraldy scales made her seem more beautiful. He slowly swam to her, and she didn’t even turn around until he tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned around. “Oh, Oyster, it’s just you” Marina said, sighing in relief. “Yeah,” He said, looking down a bit. Marina once again looked at him suspiciously. “Oyster, are you ok? You’ve been acting weird since you came back” Marina said. “Marina, I’ll admit, I was acting weird.” He began. “But, it was for a reason” Marina seemed even more confused. “Remember those pearls I told you about? Well, I kind of lied. I saw one pearl on the way here,” He confessed. “And why are you telling me this?” Marina asked. “Because..” He simply swam over to her. He reached in his satchel, and pulled out the pearl. “I wanted to give you this” Oyster said, and put it in her claws. “Oyster, this is really beautiful... Thank you,” Marina said slowly, Oyster admiring how the pearl made her eyes glitter. “Did this come out of you? You being an oyster, and oysters make pearls” She teased, nudging him. “Hey, Marina! You know I don’t like those remarks!” He said, but knew she was just being silly and they both laughed together. When they calmed down, Oyster looked at her once more. “And, with that pearl, I wanted to tell you something else” He said, and Marina went quiet. “I wanted to tell you that… That…” He sighed, and got his courage up. “Marina, I love you” He confessed. Marina’s jaw dropped. “Really?” She asked, and he nodded. “Oyster…” She began. “I..” She suddenly lunged. “I love you too!” She exclaimed elatedly, and almost tackled Oyster. She hugged him tightly, as did he. The moon shone down gently on the two as they embraced. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)